


I Can Hear the Heart Beating As One

by rosierey



Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Deaf Character, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Made Up Planets, Made up Aliens - Freeform, Mission Fic, temporary deafness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosierey/pseuds/rosierey
Summary: In just a few hours Guy cut his foot open, had to endure the session of rookies-learn-that-conjuring-a-toilet-doesn't-work-that-way, and was then assigned the most boring case on the most boring planet in the galaxy.Though maybe he spoke too soon.





	I Can Hear the Heart Beating As One

**Author's Note:**

> I've taken liberties with the glc universe so please don't @ me!

The day hadn't started off well. He absolutely made the wrong decision of getting out of bed. Guy woke to a brilliant sun glaring at him through the window with all the mercy of his father on a school day. He groaned and rolled over, mashing his face into the pillow but it made no difference; he was awake.

He rolled out of bed and immediately stepped on glass. The smaller pieces broken like cornflakes but a large one went directly into his foot. 

"Motherfu-" He gasped, staggering backward and sitting heavily. Once again he'd gone to sleep drinking, and a bottle must have fallen in the night. Guy didn't think he got that hammered but the headache throbbed in disagreement. The green shard stuck out like a shark fin in water and Guy took a deep breath and smoothly yanked it out. Immediately, blood pooled to the surface and dripped down his sole onto the floor. He watched it for a moment, in morbid fascination, then constructed a bandage. 

So yeah, it was the definition of getting out of the wrong side of the bed. For the rest of the morning he was crabby and snapped at the newbies for their poor attempts at defensive conjuring (an angry beagle? Seriously? It was the size of a horse, though). Finally, the ring on his finger buzzed and the blessed call for duty came from Salaak. 

'We have got a call for assistance in sector 2100, rookies have lost control of the situation. Natives are not happy. Lanterns Rayner and Gardner you're required.' 

Some action would surely help; Guy could hopefully let off a little steam. 

He soared into the atmosphere and met Kyle, who hovered patiently with his arms crossed. Kyle grinned at Guy when he came level, that friendly smile that made his skin itch uncomfortably. He cast his gaze aside, huffing.

"Kilowog said you were in a mood but it's really that bad, huh?" 

Guy scowled but that just fueled Kyle's grin.

"Can't a guy have a bad morning once in a while, Jesus H."

Kyle bobbed his head from side to side, then answered: "Not if 'a bad morning' means you're going to tear the rookies a new one; no."

"Whatever, let's get on with it. I'm itching for something to hit."

They flew in silence, which Guy didn't mind (especially since he knew he was in a bad mood and didn't want to snap at Kyle). The stars blurred and streaked by like comets. Kyle edged ahead, giving Guy a side long glance which he returned with a withering one.

"Afraid you'll lose?" Kyle called.

"Afraid I'll embarrass ya."

Before the challenge could be issued, they arrived at the tiny planet of Glimp on the edge of sector 2100. It glimmered red and yellow, like a hot ball of lava, but really it was the frozen scarlet mountains and strange piss-coloured ocean that covered more than half of the planets surface. They honed in on the signal from their comrades and arrived at a village made up of red mud huts. Its people were gathered in front of the corpsmen but when Guy and Kyle landed, it split into two and started hounding them. Beaked, wrinkly and yellow, the natives squawked in consternation.

"Y-yeah okay, one at a time please!" Kyle called calmly, dodging through the crowd. Guy shoved by a little less elegantly but got to Corpsmen 'Sadreen' and 'Ee.ota' first.

"So tell me why we're being yelled at by a bunch of Big Bird lookin' fellas." He inquired tiredly.

"Big Bird?" Sadreen asked weakly, still a little afraid of Guy.

"Nevermind."

Kyle reached them, politely steering a tiny native and its parent from his path. "Sadreen, Ee.ota what's happened?" 

"I-I think we may have damaged a religious artifact," Ee.ota admitted. "we landed a few miles out and when we arrived here they saw our feet-" Guy looked down and realised their boots were covered in a purple gooey substance, "- and started getting aggravated. We didn't know what to do."

"It's alright you did the right thing calling us in." Kyle said, patting Ee.ota on a bony shoulder. He turned to the crowd and picked out the most authoritative looking of the bunch- an elderly bird dude, with a decorated robe and walking stick.

"Sir, I apologise for my colleagues mistakes, how much damage have we done?" 

The bird man waved their stick in a circular motion and quietened those around them to a murmur. "It is not the damage they've inflicted but what they have accumulated."

"Uh, pardon?" Guy asked, stepping up beside Kyle.

"The fields they violated have already been trespassed upon, the floraki stolen, it was the purpose of their visit- to help capture the heathens." 

It sounded far too religious for Guy's taste, and this one reminded him of the creepy old minister from his hometown. "My flock are tired of the mistreatment their sacred ground is suffering, we wish for you to leave."

"We'll gladly get outta your way, but consider letting me and my partner stay a while longer? We'd like to help and if you show us where we can and can't go, we'll be sure to respect your, uh, sacred... places." When Guy snorted, Kyle elbowed him in the side. The minister-bird gave them a long, calculating stare then clucked its beak. 

"It will be. I invite the trespassers to leave however, their presence and state are painful to look upon- they wear the blood of our Floraki on their clothing, a grave insult it is to harm the sacred flower of a Jewel Mountains." 

"Jesus H Christ." Guy mumbled, ignoring Kyle's glare.

-

In just a few hours, Guy cut his foot open, had to endure the session of rookies-learn-that-conjuring-a-toilet-doesn't-work-that-way, and was then assigned the most boring case on the most boring planet in the galaxy. Although Kyle didn't think so; he gazed in fascination at the mountains (which just looked to Guy like The Rockies but red) and listened intently to the minister explaining the sacred spaces, or religion or whatever. Guy just wondered behind them watching the villagers return to business as usual; cooking, hanging out washing, playing with their young. He wondered if they hatched from eggs.

"Hey." Kyle appeared beside him and made Guy flinch. His shoulder brushed Kyle's and he quickly stepped sideways, that itch returning with the proximity. 

"What?" 

"Did you listen to any of that?"

"Yes..." Kyle waited patiently and Guy gave in. "No, something about a big egg breaking and the river is the goo and the mountains are the shell?" 

"Close enough. C'mon he said the bandits like to use the caverns in the mountains to hide. Let's check it out."

They fly around, above the peaks of the mountains where the air would feel chilly and thin if they weren't cloaked in green lantern light, scanning the area for life signs. In the fifth go round, Kyle paused as his ring blipped. 

"Straight below us, some signatures." Kyle said pointing at the imaging he cast.

They land in the crevasse and, to Guy's shock, find the ground soft like grass beneath their feet.

"Woah that is weird." Kyle whispered, all too excitedly. It made Guy want to smile seeing Kyle so giddy, but he just rolled his eyes and went ahead.

After a few minutes walking, or hiking really, a gap in the rocks came into view; large enough for someone to get inside. Guy slowed and cautiously peered into it. Seeing no-one, he nodded to Kyle and constructed a torch into his hand, lighting their way.

It was a narrow space, walls slanting diagonally and ceiling coming to a point just above Guy's head so it brushed against his hair. He led them in, listening hard. 

"Whatever life signs were hear have gone off the map," Kyle whispered. "Maybe they went deeper into the mountain and the radar can't pick them up."

"Well, maybe they heard us coming. Coulda left the flowers behind, worth a look," Guy replied. They walked on in silence and the path twisted sideways then down, forming steps. 

The roughly hew staircase finally stopped at the mouth of a room, large and man-made (or bird-made?). To Guy's delight on the ground lay a bag of red petaled flowers the size of his hand; he'd been right. 

"That's the Floraki!"

"Finally something goes right today," Guy grumbled, going to the bag and picking it up. But as he stepped closer his foot landed on one of the bud, spewing purple goo over the ground and his boot. He was about to curse obscenely when things went from bad, to worse.

Kyle yelled, the cave shuddered, rocks began to fall, and one of the open flowers writhed and leapt up. It launched through the air and latched onto Guy's head. Everything went black and silent and he was hit with a wave of something sweet. Fluid filled his nose and mouth until he couldn't breath.

He tried to yell but choked on the goo, panic searing through him. He staggered but the ground was shaking hard and he stumbled to his knees, trying to pull the thing off. He gargled, felt someone (Kyle?) grab him as he collapsed backwards and the rest of his sense slipped away.

-

During his time in Baltimore PD, Guy could clearly remember the first time he saw and heard a gun go off outside the safety of a firing range. He was a uniform officer. He and his more senior partner were on patrol when a liquor store nearby got busted. They called it in and sped over just in time for the second culprit to run out the door.

"Stop! Police!" His partner yelled and Guy followed him out the car, trying to ignore his sweaty palms as he drew his gun. The robber stopped, whole body tense in a battle of fight-or-flight. His blood was pounding so loudly in his ears, Guy could hardly listen to what his partner was saying. Slowly, they inched forward together and it looked like they'd talked the man down until the last second. Guy saw his hand twitch and for some reason threw himself at his partner. Two guns went off. The culprit- making a poorly aimed shot that hit the police car's windshield- and Guy's partner- which went off right beside Guy's ear. Both the robber and Guy hit the ground hard.

At first there was nothing then that was replaced by a loud ringing, the noise seemed to zigzag and burn Guy's ears. He felt sick and closed his eyes before being pulled up by his partner. Guy couldn't hear him speak, just saw his lips move and a cotton-y hum join the ringing. After a day or two it disappeared and the world was in hi-fi again but in quite moments Guy was sure he could hear the ringing, like an after echo in a sea shell.

-

"G-- -o- -kay!?" 

Oh fuck. It was fucking deja-vu, except worse. Guy lurched up, spewing purple vomit all over the floor. He took deep, gasping breaths, trying to regain his sense as he did. A crumbled Floraki in broken pieces under rock, lay close by and more debris littered the floor- a particularly large boulders covering the remains of the bag they'd come for. 

Guy held his chest, reassured by the heart beat beneath it. He vomited again, purple and gunky. Hands braced his back, gripping his shoulder and spine. 

Once he was sure the last of the goo was gone from inside he leaned against them and looked at Kyle. With his mask gone, Guy could see the concern in his eyes and it made his stomach flip- although that could be the flower goo. Then Kyle spoke.

Nothing.

Guy stared, brow furrowing. What happened to Kyle's voice? He watched Kyle's lips move again. 

"I can't..." Guy began then stopped. He couldn't hear his own voice. He hear the words in his head but nothing came out. "I can't hear." 

Oh, there was the panic again. His heart started beating a mile a minute and he scrambled to his feet. Kyle followed him, mouth still moving frantically and it just made Guy panic more.

"I'm, I'm freaking out!" Guy said, sure he must have yelled it because Kyle looked alarmed, paused, and started talking again. "Stop talking, I can't fucking hear you, fuck!" That was his default- get scared, get angry. He couldn't help it. He realised his hand was still clutching his ribs, then looked at what remained of the flower that attacked him. What had happened?

Kyle tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to see him partner holding up a construct of a screen with words written on it: 'the flower did something does anything else feel off?' A wave of fondness flowed through Guy at Kyle's initiative, it calmed the panic slightly. He took a breath and concentrated on his body, wiggling his fingers and toes. 

Everything felt fine.

"Just hearing." He said, realising he had no idea how quiet or loud he was speaking. It felt uncomfortable. Vulnerable. Kyle typed.

'We should get back 2 Oa. Hospital.' 

Guy nodded then pointed at the crushed flowers.

'They're gone. Will send back-up.'

Guy nodded again, his heart was still racing and it was making him dizzy. He braced his hands on his knees, trying to concentrate on slowing his breathing. He hadn't had a panic attack since he was a kid.

Hands reappeared on his back, a firm reassuring weight. Without thinking he reached up and latched onto one. He closed his eyes, letting his sense of touch take lead- it felt better knowing Kyle was right there. When he looked up Kyle was crouching in front of his, screen in his lap and hands firmly on Guy's shoulders.

'We'll fix this.'

-

Everyone was very stressed. Guy sat on a examination table feeling awfully naked without his ring, though he was wearing shorts. They'd taken it to be examined, to see why conjuring hearing aids hadn't worked or the myriad of other stuff they had tried. Salaak had said- well, written- they'd found no fault with his inner ear. Everything was just as a human ear was supposed to be.

He felt oddly calm, now. The initial freak out had gone, mostly (his heart rate was still elevated according to the machines). Maybe it was because everyone else was rushing around, discussing and arguing. It grated Guy that they were talking about him while he was sitting right here. It wasn't like he was an invalid. He looked to his right, as he'd been doing on and off for the last few hours, to where Kyle stood. His partner was still in uniform and looked pissed. Kyle didn't often look anything passed 'miffed' but Guy had watched his mood go from 'worried' to 'pissed off' since they had got here. 

Kyle noticed him looking and he smiled, though it was very forced. 

Guy sighed, internally. He'd decided to keep everything internal, fearing how things would come out without being able to hear them. He picked up the clip board some doctor had left on the bed next to him and wrote, holding it up until everyone in the room turned.

'When can I go?'

Salaak hesitated, conjuring a tablet.

'We are running tests.'

Guy rolled his eyes. 'I don't feel ill. Am tired. When can I go?'

'Not advised.' 

'Don't care.' He underlined it, and punctuated it with a glare. 'Can deal with this tomorrow yes?'

He watched Salaak and Kilowog speak, then got bored of it and turned his attention to Kyle who was already looking at him. They stared for a minute, Kyle's expression going from unsure to knowing. Guy raised his eyebrows and jerked his head towards the door. 'Prison break' he mouthed and his partner fought a smile. It was the first real one he'd seen in hours and it was excellent. 

Guy hopped off the table and went to the door, suddenly pleased he couldn't hear the voices he was sure were calling after him- maybe this wasn't so bad. He felt footsteps hurry up beside him and Kyle bumped his shoulder. There it was again, that comfortable feeling- like cool water pouring onto his skin from the spot they touched, quenching some kind of summers day thirst. Suddenly Guy realised he was staring at Kyle. The no-noise thing threw off time a little- moments that would be interrupted by sound were gone. 

They walked together, Guy kept his head down to avoid eye contact and stop anyone coming over to talk- explaining the situation would be too exhausting- while Kyle stayed close. He seemed to deliberately keep contact with Guy by his shoulder or hand letting him know he was there. It was a nice distraction: being surrounded by silence meant Guy's thoughts took the front seat. He used his loud brass attitude to keep them at bay, so he didn't have to think so hard about the darker things in the back of his mind. The flat was just as he'd left it; messy with broken glass on the floor. Kyle looked from it to Guy quizzically but he was too tired to explain and waved dismissively. He gestured to the bathroom and Kyle nodded in understanding.

Finally locked behind closed doors, Guy felt heavier with fatigue than he'd thought. He stripped down and stepped under the warm water, sighing in relief as the heat pounded his muscles. He ducked his face beneath the spray, wiping at his eyes and hair that still felt gooey. Turning the temperature up a little more, Guy sat down and closed his eyes. Whatever that flower did they can figure it out tomorrow, Guy disliked being a patient under normal circumstances let alone now in a muted world. Beyond the feeling of the water there was nothing, no thunder of it against the tiles or his breathing. His skin was stinging under the heat but it felt like the only thing keeping him from spinning out. A wave of something too similar to despair came over Guy and he hugged his knees and hid his face against his arm.

What if they couldn't figure it out? What if he was stuck like this forever? They wouldn't let him stay in the corps like this, no way. This was his home, his life, and he might lose it all. 

The stream began to cool and Guy looked up. Kyle was standing over him, hand on the dial, his face sad and shirt wet. Guy stared at him, then let his head fall, hoping the shower was hiding his tears. His whole face burnt with shame but to his shock Kyle knelt down and sat beside him. Kyle pressed his whole side flush to Guy's and put his arm around his shoulder, keeping him close. It was such a relief Guy was sure he sobbed audibly. They stayed like that for a long time, until Kyle's white shirt was opaque and his hair slick, until Guy's legs were aching and his skin felt like tissue. 

-

It was dark and hot when Guy woke and for a second he panicked- had he lost his sight too? But he quickly realised this was in his bed and the blinds were drawn. He couldn't remember getting out of the shower but cringed at the thought of Kyle seeing him like that. He moved to roll over but found something solid at his back; Kyle was asleep in bed next to him, in borrowed shorts and shirt. He was out like a light, damp hair drying in waves across his cheek. Guy could hardly breath, he made such a pretty picture. 

Careful not to disturb him, Guy crept out of bed to the window. He pulled the blind up a couple of inches, letting in a strip of light from the city outside. It was night light, a mixture of stars and lights from the other buildings around them. Guy was someone who preferred to sleep in the dark, sometimes he'd have the television on but he preferred the pitch black. 

Now, though, without the commentary of some sports expert or news-reader to lull him he need a sign that he wasn't lost in the dark. There was light out there. 

He returned to the bed, this time curling up facing Kyle's sleeping form; another sign he wasn't alone. He was never alone with Kyle by his side, in all things. Resolve weak, Guy let his hand drift out until he brushed his partner's forearm- letting his fingers rest on the hot skin there. 

-

When he came to again, it was brighter. The blinds were pulled back completely and the room glinted with chilly morning light. Guy watched green orbs zip across the sky. He wasn't going up there any time soon he realised and lay his head back down; he felt doomed. Sighing, he shifted restlessly then caught movement in the corner of his eye.

Kyle bustled about the kitchen, still in Guy's clothes- and, boy, did that do something to his insides. Guy tucked his arm under his pillow and drifted off watching him. 

And there were the thoughts he used to bully away- always about Kyle, about how he felt for Kyle. Truth be told it had been that way for a while. When they were first partnered up he was convinced it was irritation that kept Kyle on his mind. But as time went on, and their bond grew, Guy couldn't deny what it was but, oh, he could ignore the hell out of it. 

Sleep didn't return so Guy opened his eyes and caught Kyle's. Every lantern he'd met had something green about the iris, but Kyle's were a kaleidoscope. Kyle smiled but it was so gentle Guy felt like it wasn't real, it wasn't for him like they usually were- it was Kyle reassuring himself that Guy was okay. So Guy could live with that. 

His partner raised a bag of bread and pointed and Guy couldn't help smiling at that- giving the thumbs up. He was dork. They spent a lot of mornings together (Kyle's room was across from Guy's) arguing, eating, catching up on Earth news. Now that Guy thought about it, they were never really... apart. 

Kyle made toast and Guy sat at the counter, mostly slumped, and watched. He'd borrowed Guy's Warrior boxing shorts and a plain white vest that was very loose on Kyle, the neck sagged to just above his pecks- it looked more like a wife-beater. Guy had worn that outfit a lot during down time and it was odd to see some else in them. But 'someone else' being Kyle was just fine, and the itch agreed smugly.

He ate the toast slowly, concentrating on the way it turned to mush in his mouth before swallowing. He finished the second slice and looked irritably at Kyle, who was watching his every bite and not-drinking his coffee. Kyle ignored his expression and stepped forward, conjuring a screen like yesterday.

'I've had an idea. For now'

Guy quirked an eyebrow. Focusing, Kyle constructed a headset that reminded Guy of the kind used for gaming except with a small screen that came over one eye. It floated into his hand and Guy caught it, giving Kyle a 'now what?' look. 

'You're not mute too'

Guy twitched. Of course Kyle saw through him. He chewed his lip for a second.

"What is it?" He enunciated. Looking pleased, Kyle motioned for Guy to put it on his head. It felt foolish but he did it. Everything through one eye became tinged with green. This time, Kyle spoke instead of wrote and Guy jerked in surprise as text appeared like subtitles on a tv show. 

"It's so you can read people's lips. I thought it'd be easier," Kyle said. "Thought it up last night."

Last night. Last night while you were in my bed, Guy thought. Last night when the only thing that kept me from freaking out was you asleep beside me.

Even when Kyle was sleeping that artist brain of his was at work. He took a deep breath.

"Thanks this is... good. Kinda genius." He said, adjusting the strap. 

"I'm glad you like it." Kyle replied and smiled in satisfaction. "We should go to hospital, see if they've made any progress."

-

"I'm afraid we have very little to go on, Lantern Gardner, we lo--" Sanaak was cut off again as he turned to the x-rays on the wall, and Guy rolled his eyes. It was important to exasperate all avenues but he wanted something to kick right now. He was the knuckles not the brain and he wasn't a victim either. He refused to ever be one again.

Kyle said something to Sanaak who quickly turned, "my apologies. I forgot to consider the... apparatus- I was detailing the scans we took and-"

"Just give it to me straight." Guy growled, waving his hand dismissively. It was reassuring to see his ring back on his finger. 

"...We can't find whatever is causing this anomaly," Sanaak hesitated before going on. "And, until such a time we can; you are grounded. Base duty and nothing more."

It wasn't a surprise but that didn't stop Guy slamming his fist in the examination table. He ignored Kyle's sympathetic look, electing to glare out of the window.

His nightmare was coming true. Sanaak had been talking but stopped when Guy stood.

"Fine. I'll fix this on my own." He said and in a repeat of yesterday, stormed out of the room. He would go back to the damned planet and shake some answers out of the beak-y priest bastard. Before he could take off, Guy's arm was caught by Kyle.

"I know what your going---" It felt childish to look away but Guy knew what he was going to say- Kyle was the most law abiding goodie in the corps. But then to his surprise, Kyle grabbed him by the shirt and hauled him around so they were nose to nose, "-- look at me when I talk to you, dammit! I'm going to go with you!" 

For a moment he was too shocked to reply then Guy got his hands around Kyle's wrists. "Don't ever touch me like that again." Guy said hoping his voice didn't betray the feeling inside. Dread filled Guy when Kyle's face softened suddenly and his fists uncurled, laying flat against Guy's chest- his tone must have wavered.

"I-I'm sorry. You just don't have to do everything alone, you don't have to do this alone," Kyle said, eyes cast down guiltily to were Guy's hands were still on his wrists. With Guy's thumb over Kyle's pulse he felt the calmness return, just like in bed last night- hearing Kyle's heart beat steadily made his do the same.

"I won't." Guy said and his partner looked up, "you'll be with me." Kyle smiled.

-

They flew in silence because that's all they could do. It was silent deja-vu. This time Guy lagged behind on purpose so as to know when it was time to drop out of warp. He kept his attention on Kyle, the shift of his muscles under black material and the way his hair moved in waves as they traveled. He'd grown it out in the last year and now the ends curled at the nape of his neck. When they sat together in meetings or flew like this Guy would be transfixed, desperately controlling the urge to run his fingers through them. 

Kyle turned in the air and waved, and they began to slow. Glimp popped into view, red like a boil. 

"Are you going to keep your cool?" Kyle asked, turning in the air so Guy could see his lips. It felt funny to be allowed to stare freely at people's lips without begin embarrassed. Guy shrugged and grinned at Kyle's exasperated expression.

The village is quiet this time, with the sun setting around them. For some reason as they landed, Guy started to feel nervous. Without his hearing being in the field meant he was a liability to Kyle. He followed his partner toward a larger hut which was painted decoratively. From behind the blanket doorway the bird priest came out, in the same outfit as before. 

Kyle started speaking to him and Guy surreptitiously moved around so the headset could translate.

"--and when he came to, he couldn't hear anymore. Do you know anything about this?"

The priest looked at Guy, beady eyes suspicious. "We do."

"Why didn't you tell us about this before?" Kyle asked and Guy saw the way his hands tightened at his sides. 

"It was not relevant, none of the flora were supposed to be ripe enough to act in such a way," the priest said.

"Only one of them did it," Guy added.

"That must be why the bandits took it. For it's power."

"Power?"

"When not acting defensively, the liquid is a remedy to many ills. Physical and mental. But if in danger it has the reverse effect," the priest pointed at Guy with his staff. "It was just chance that it took your hearing. It could have been much worse."

Irritation bubbling, Guy pushed the staff out of his face, "great, but how do I get it back?"

The priest said nothing, looking stoic, until Kyle reached out and grabbed his shoulder (type thing?) tightly.

"You need to tell us. You owe us," Kyle said, expression one of controlled-anger.

"Fine. You must use the petals of the flower that attacked you. From it I can make a remedy that can reverse his condition."

Kyle's grip loosed and he nodded. The tension in Guy's body eased- finally things are looking up. Without meeting Guy's eye they walked away but Guy stopped him from taking off.

"What was that about keeping cool," Guy said, fighting a smile.

"I just... want to get this- I want you back to normal. I want you to be okay," Kyle replied not finding it as funny as Guy, clearly. He put his hand over Guy's on his arm and squeezed. Guy had meant to relieve the tension but all he felt now was the hairs on his arm stand on end. 

"We will," he decided to say, leaving the rest of it unspoken. 

For a second Kyle looked ready to say something, his eyes- although all white and glowing- were earnest but then he simply nodded and smiled confidently.

-

The route to the cave was easy enough to find again and, although it annoyed Guy, Kyle took the lead again. They slowly made their way down to the cave. Inside the purple goo still stained the floor and the rocks lay around it. Kyle went straight to the ruined petals of the flower that attacked Guy.

Gingerly, he picked up each bit and placed them into a constructed bag. Just as he placed the last piece in something flew across the room. Kyle was launched backwards against the rocky facade, bag falling to the side. 

A bird guy stood in the middle of the room, a black hood over most of it's face. One of the bandits, come back from the floraki, Guy realised. He jumped into the air, throwing up a shield to block the bird's second attack on Kyle's prone form. It bounced off the shield and Guy quickly conjured a set of clamp, grabbing the bird and shoving it to the ground. It writhed under the constructs, finding no room to budge. 

Guy hurried to Kyle's side, moving him up.

"Kyle?" He said, shaking him. His partner came to slowly, face contorting in pain and hand clutching his chest.

"God, I hate broken ribs." 

"You've had worse right." Guy helped him to his feet and put a hand against his rib-cage gently. "Yeah, definitely broken a couple."

"Oh thanks it's not like they're my ribs or anything," Kyle winced as he tried to straighten. They both looked over at the bandit who still wriggled fruitlessly. Guy angrily lifted his hand, twisting it into a fist to tighten the bonds. But Kyle grabbed his face, turning it back to him.

"It's fine, I'm fine, let's get you fine too," Kyle said. All Guy could think about was Kyle's hand and the way his thumb pressed under his jaw. It set his skin on fire. He wanted to close his eyes and bury his face against Kyle's hand but the thought of finally getting his hearing back and telling Kyle these things was enough to make him move.

They left the mountain, culprit and floraki in tow. Kyle flew awkwardly, ribs clearly giving him more pain than he'd admit. The priest was waiting at the village, with a fire on inside the hut and a pot boiling over it. 

"We shall create a tea from the remains," the priest announced, taking them from Kyle and dumping them into the pot. Guy watched in fascination as the water churned and turned purple, casting the whole room in a soft glow. 

It took a while, Guy and Kyle end up sitting in the corner of the hut watching with boredom. Well, Guy watched with boredom and Kyle watched with interest. 

Eventually he started to drifted, wondering what would happen next- for him, to him and Kyle. He wanted to tell Kyle everything but it was scary. No, Guy wasn't a chicken. Still the idea of jeopardising this partnership was bad.

He woke with a start. Sunrise crept under the doorway and the priest stood over him with a steaming clay cup. Kyle stirred and blinked awake, looking rough but his face brightened when he saw what the priest held.

"It is ready." 

Guy scrambled up and took it, gagging at the sickly smell like boiled licorice. Kyle frowned deeply at the offensive scent.

"Hope it tastes better than it smells." Judging by the priests expression it likely wouldn't so Guy steeled himself and swallowed it down in one. It did nothing to stop the rancid flavour from clinging to his throat but he didn't have time to grimace when everything started to spin. Everything started to disappear, dissolving into whiteness. He felt his knees buckle and solid ground came rushing up to meet him.

-

The first thing he was conscious of was the taste in his mouth. It was kind of like vomit and candy in mixed together. His throat was so dry he could hardly swallow.

Then, Guy felt everything. The ache in his whole body, a bed underneath him and something against his side. It took a while to will his eyes open, like he was lifting concrete with his lids. 

"Guy?" Someone said excitedly. Guy twitched. He heard that, he actually heard that. When his eyes adjusted he saw Kyle next to him, gazing at him with his hand on Guy's. 

"I can hear you." Guy croaked, turning his palm to hold his partners hand. Kyle looked down in surprise then up, face splitting into a grin. Guy realised he needed to hear him talk, to hear the voice he'd missed most. "Say something. Anything."

Kyle laughed, "it's good to have you back. I missed yo-" 

He couldn't resist. Floaded with relief and joy, he sat up, grabbing Kyle around the neck and pressing their lips together. It was brief, aimed a little wrong but felt fantastic. When he pulled away Kyle was smiling happily, though his eyebrows were knitted together. Guy realised he was clutching his ribs.

"It's fine, just broke a little worse than I thought." 

Without thinking, Guy lifted his tee and got an eye full of the bandages covering most of his chest. "Jesus H."

"Yeah, well you should see my back." Kyle laughed but cut off when Guy glared at him. Kyle just smiled again, sitting up, closer to Guy and resting a hand on the pillow behind Guy's head. He leaned in. "I'm fine, Guy. Really." He kissed Guy, in a way that made all coherent argument leave his brain. Just being able to hear Kyle's breath hitch and the soft noise of his lips was exhilarating. After so long not being able to touch Kyle he finally could and he wasn't going to stop any time soon. It made Guy move closer to wrap his arms around Kyle and drag him half onto the bed. Kyle laughed against his mouth.

"Stop we're in a hospital for Godsake." 

But neither of them wanted to; they were a burst damn. Guy knelt up and pushed Kyle down, moving between his partners thighs and kissing him harder.

"Well, at least there'll be doctor's on hand when I blow your mind," Guy murmured against Kyle's lips and that made Kyle laugh even harder.

"That was awful!" 

Laughter dissolved into gasps and moans, until noise from the corridor made them both jump. Guy froze with his lips against Kyle's neck and hands under his shirt.

"Like I said, we're in a hospital," Kyle chuckled, tightening his grip in Guy's hair and pulling him away a little. Guy sighed, looking at all the skin he'd yet to explore. 

"Yeah, you're right," he pressed a kiss to Kyle's collarbone, holding his gaze as he did. Kyle swallowed hard, Guy could see his resolve wavering. "We should stop."

"Mhm." Kyle mumbled, but he ran his fingers down Guy's neck. It sent a shudder through Guy and he buried his face into Kyle's neck, trying to muffle the embarrassing noise he made. He felt absolutely starved of touch and every time Kyle moved against him- with his hips, his hands, his lips- it made him loopy. Kyle lifted Guy's head, fingers under his jaw, and brought their mouths together, open and deep.

"C'mon, Guy, let's take this someplace else."

-

Guy woke from a dreamless sleep. It was pitch back in the room but it wasn't frightening. He could hear the world outside, the buzz of streetlights and the hum of the lantern battery over the hill. He could hear Kyle breathing deeply beside him. He felt where their legs met, were Kyle's arm rested over Guy's hip and their hands were entwined. 

It was some time late, or very early. Guy was sure for days to come, or weeks, he would sleep like this for fear of waking to a silent world again... And he was certain each time he would hear these things, and feel these things and he would be okay. He was sure. So he went back to sleep and dreamed of them flying over red mountains and swimming deep in golden water, always together.

**Author's Note:**

> soft boys! i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
